


Unrequited

by ComeBackWhen



Series: Rescue [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeBackWhen/pseuds/ComeBackWhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeal braves the VR Room to break up a fight between his two volatile best friends... except they aren't fighting. Of all the problems he had anticipated having with Sephiroth and Genesis, this was not one of them.</p>
<p>Based on the prompt: imagine your OT3 meeting when person A breaks up a fight between B and C, which actually turns out to be B and C making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

Angeal heard the fight long before he actually reached the hallway that housed the VR training room. It was hard to make out any specific words over the clang of blades and the sounds of bodies slamming up against hard surfaces. Angeal could hear Genesis make a sound of outrage and the deep rumble of Sephiroth’s voice answering him, but he could not figure out what exactly was being said.

A few Seconds and Thirds were hovering outside of the doorway looking uncertain. After the third time Sephiroth and Genesis trashed the simulation room, an unofficial order had been given, demanding that their spars be monitored and broken up if they got out of hand. Few people were brave enough to try and get between the two Firsts once tempers unraveled.

Angeal spotted a head of dark spiky hair near the center of the group. Zack Fair was one of the more promising Thirds from the most recent batch of Soldier recruits. He had already exhibited signs of bravery that bordered on recklessness during early training scenarios, but he had a raw talent that would be an asset if it could be trained properly. Angeal had already decided to keep an eye on him to make sure he got that training.

Zack squared his shoulders and cracked the knuckles of one hand against the palm of the other. He was wearing all his protective gear and had a broadsword attached to the sheath on his back. One of the other Thirds pounded him on the shoulder and with a forced cheerfulness he said, “If I don’t make it out alive, somebody tell my folks I died a hero.”

Angeal laughed before he could stop himself. He choked it off into an awkward cough, but the Seconds and Thirds all turned. When they realized who was behind them, everyone came to attention. The relief on Zack’s face was almost comical and Angeal bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing again.

“As you were, gentlemen.” Angeal said, smiling at Zack, “Report, please, Third Class Fair.”

Zack gave him a small grin, “Well, sir, we were going to run a training scenario. The room was occupied, so we decided to wait a few minutes before we rescheduled. According to the roster, the room was supposed to be free and we hoped that it was just somebody having a quick match or something. The, uh, commotion started about ten minutes ago.”

Angeal just arched an eyebrow. They had been listening at the door for ten minutes without trying to stop the fight or go for help?

Zack ruffled the hair at the back of his head, a nervous habit that Angeal had noticed from observing the young man, “It wasn’t that bad at first… just Commander Rhapsodos yelling some and the General, well, I think he was laughing. It was hard to tell. As soon as we heard the fight getting out of hand, I went to grab my extra armor… just as a precaution. It’s dangerous to startle a Soldier in a fight, after all.”

“Especially with how the General and the Commander fight.” Angeal added for him, knowing Zack would not say more. The badly concealed smiles from all the Seconds and Thirds said it all, “Well, why don’t you let me borrow your sword and I’ll take care of them. I’d recommend you reschedule your match. I imagine the room’s going to need some repairs before it’s fully functional.”

There was some good natured grumbling, but Zack was more than eager to unclip his sword and spin it so Angeal could take the hilt. With a cheeky wink, Zack said, “Best of luck, sir. We’ll just get out of your hair.”

Angeal nodded his thanks and opened the door to the simulation room. He could see through the observation window that they had chosen a generic, Shinra based map for the setting of their spar. The narrow, winding hallways were perfect for the elaborate search and destroy scenarios that Sephiroth and Genesis preferred. It was a twisted, bizarre version of a child’s game that he and Genesis had played with other children in Banora. Angeal also suspected that tearing up the bland metallic paneling in the simulation helped keep both of them from doing it in real life.

There were already a number deep gouges in the walls and the floors. They had chased each other through the hallways and into the lowest level of that particular simulation, exchanging blows in the open space of the basement. Angeal enjoyed sparring with the two of them, but he knew that it was different when Sephiroth and Genesis fought one on one. Strikes were harder and faster, they were less concerned about injuries. Angeal was always the one to call a stop to a spar before things got too out of hand.

Obviously, they had reached the point of too much and then continued right past it. Somewhere along the way, Genesis had lost his jacket and several scratches on his arm bled freely. His hair, usually so carefully styled, was in disarray. It looked like Sephiroth might have grabbed him by it at some point. Not that the Silver General was much better off. His iconic leather jacked was missing several sections of leather near the bottom, most looked to be cut, probably with Genesis’s sword, but at least one spot had been burnt through. The power behind that fire spell would have been deadly, even for a Soldier of their caliber. There was also a shallow cut along his cheekbone that was still bleeding sluggishly.

Genesis’s lips twitched upwards briefly as he swung downward at Sephiroth in a quick strike. Sephiroth deflected it easily and followed up with a swipe that they both knew would miss. Genesis was ducking almost as soon as Sephiroth had brushed his last blow aside. They had sparred so often that watching them fight sometimes looked like katas that were moving too fast. Even Angeal could predict the wild, overhand blow that Genesis used next and he had only been watching for moments.

Sephiroth eyed Genesis with a mix of amusement and satisfaction. Angeal could see the wicked smile on Genesis’s face in answer. When Sephiroth pushed him back with the flat of his blade, Genesis went with it. He used the momentum to flip backwards, a series of fire spells leaving his hands the moment his feet touched the ground.

The cast was wide. Sephiroth dodged the majority, lazily swatting a few aside with his sword, “Is that the best you can do?”

Genesis chuckled, running his hand along his sword to channel his fire materia into the blade, “You’re going pretend to be bored? _Really_?”

“I have no reason to pretend.” Sephiroth shifted his stance with a sharp smirk, “I could wait… if you like. You could call Angeal so you could give me a real challenge.”

Angeal prepared to rush in. That sort of taunting usually set Genesis’s teeth on edge. He wanted so badly to be the hero, admired and loved by all. Sephiroth had that and more and yet, he wanted none of it. He certainly did not appreciate it the way Genesis would.

Not giving Sephiroth the chance to say more, Genesis charged. His strikes came rapidly with little regard for his opponent. Each clash of blades left behind sparks of flame, driving Sephiroth backwards toward the wall. Sephiroth’s blocks were just as quick, his hand switching grips on the hilt of his sword without thought to keep up. Genesis leapt at the man with a heavy overhead attack. They were aggressive movements, but not uncontrolled. Genesis’s face was set with concentration, but there was none of the fury that Angeal would have expected. His eyes were bright, eager and his mouth twitching with a badly concealed smile.

Sephiroth blocked the sword, but not with his usual ease. He had to brace his block with the armlet on his free arm. Angeal could see Sephiroth breathing harder than usual. Even with Angeal and Genesis together, Sephiroth rarely broke a sweat. Forcing Sephiroth to show any signs of exertion at all was as good as a victory.

Genesis stepped in closer, getting into Sephiroth’s space in a way he rarely did. His voice was low and teasing, “I think not. I am enjoying myself and I don’t care for a crowd today.”

With a vaguely perplexed frown, Sephiroth drove Genesis back in a spectacular shower of fire. He took the offensive, pressing Genesis back away from him. Masamune dug new furrows in the metal floor as he followed Genesis across the room.

Genesis sidestepped Sephiroth’s sword before he could be pinned against the wall. He wrapped his arm around Sephiroth’s torso and stepped inside of the man’s follow up attack, tossing the Silver General over his hip. Grappling Sephiroth was rarely useful, the man rolled out of nearly every toss as if he had meant to be thrown. It did give Genesis a moment to catch his breath as Sephiroth eyed him warily.

“Unless you would prefer his company to mine.” Genesis said, his tone cooling in a blandness that he obviously did not feel, “Shall I fetch him for you?”

Sephiroth’s frown deepened as he carefully lowered his blade, “I don’t prefer his company to yours, nor do I prefer yours to his. We’re all friends, are we not?”

“Friends.” Genesis repeated slowly, as if tasting the word and finding it unsatisfying, “We have always been friends, I suppose.”

“You don’t agree?” Sephiroth asked, “We’ve known one another a long time, Genesis. Most of that time I’ve counted you as friend.”

Genesis lowered his sword, letting himself relax, “Of course. For all that I enjoy pushing you, I have enjoyed your company and companionship more. We are friends… it’s just…”

“Genesis?”

“Why is it so _difficult_ to talk to you?” Genesis growled running his hand through his hair in frustration, “I’ve been thinking, recently, and I don’t think it’s mere friendship I feel toward you.”

Sephiroth’s eyebrow arched in unspoken question. He may not have followed Genesis’s line of thought, but Angeal did. His mouth dropped open as he watched Genesis. He had noticed a change in his friend’s attitude in the prior weeks, but had never guessed what it might mean. Even if he had, Angeal would have never suspected Genesis of having feelings for _Sephiroth_.

“Genesis, I don’t…” Sephiroth looked around helplessly a moment before focusing back on the redhead before him, “What-”

“You really need me to spell it out for you? Fine.” Genesis threw his arms wide, his sword hanging limply in his grip, “I’m in love you, you clod.”

Angeal was not sure what Genesis expected, but he doubted it was Sephiroth’s continued shock and silence. He recognized the tightening in Genesis’s shoulders and the stubborn set of his jaw, “You always did value action over words… fine.”

Genesis loved his sword almost as much as he loved the sound of his own voice. He had worked hard  with weapons development and the materia fusion department to bring it into being. He had been so proud when he was first able to show it off. Angeal and Sephiroth had both been forced to admit that channeling materia through the blade for added power or elemental damage was a bit of genius, especially for someone as talented with materia as Genesis.

Genesis cast the sword carelessly aside, not bothering to look where it landed. Sephiroth seemed as shocked as Angeal felt, his head following the fall of Genesis’s rapier. When it hit the ground with a crash, Sephiroth jerked his gaze back to Genesis. Angeal could not see Genesis’s face, but his back and shoulders were tight with tension. Whatever Sephiroth saw in his expression bewildered him, letting the redhead press him back into the wall.

Angeal expected Genesis to lash out with a barehanded blow. He did tend to get physical when he was truly frustrated. The hand that touched Sephiroth was gentle, leather clad fingers tracing upward over Sephiroth’s harness. Genesis turned his hand, brushing his knuckles against the sharp line of Sephiroth’s jaw, lingering over the cut that had only just finished healing on his cheekbone. Genesis brought his other hand up to cup Sephiroth’s face, leaning up on his toes to press his lips against Sephiroth’s.

“You are infuriating.” Genesis murmured, trailing kisses up Sephiroth’s stiff jaw in between words, “Every time I think I understand you, you say something… do something… and I’m confounded all over again.”

Angeal’s fingers were numb around the handle of Zack’s sword. He watched as Sephiroth let his own blade slide down the wall beside him, far more gentle than Genesis had been with his rapier. Hands free, Sephiroth gripped Genesis’s arms just above the elbow. He neither pushed the man away, nor pulled him closer, just letting Genesis’s lips work over the skin of his cheek.

Finally, Genesis pulled back to look up into Sephiroth’s face, “If you’ve never considered it, tell me to stop. Tell me to leave you alone. I will. You can forget I ever said anything and I’ll get over it… but if you’ve ever thought about it-

The longing in Sephiroth’s face hit Angeal like a punch in the gut. He let one of his leather clad hands slide up into Genesis’s hair and drew him in for a proper kiss.

Angeal felt cold all over. He turned away from the observation window and quietly let himself out of the training room. If Genesis and Sephiroth were going to damage the room, it would not be by fighting. Not even Lazard could order him to break the two of them up in that scenario.

He should be happy for them, wanted to be happy for them, but instead he felt abandoned. It was illogical, Sephiroth and Genesis would not stop being his friend just because they were involved with one another. He had plenty of things beside them to keep him amused if they wanted more time to themselves. If he was honest, they rarely managed to find time for all three of them to spend time together as it was. If Sephiroth and Genesis started dating, he would probably hardly notice the difference.

Angeal knew he was lying to himself. He just was not sure what else he could do.

Until that very moment, Angeal never really thought about Genesis or Sephiroth romantically. Genesis had been his best friend since childhood and befriending Sephiroth had been a massive undertaking in itself. Angeal had never even imagined the silver-haired warrior in love with anyone, let alone with himself… or Genesis for that matter. Now that it had happened, he could not bring himself to think of anything else.

He had loved both of them and refused to let himself realize it. Now that they had found each other, he would have to set his own feelings aside. There was no other choice, really.

Unwittingly, he had walked to his apartment while deep in thought. He let himself in, not bothering with the lights. He could see just fine in the dark. Instead, he pulled out his phone and picked a mission that would allow him to escape the building at first light. A little mindless monster killing would be the perfect balm for a bruised heart.

One mission became two and then three. He only stopped for a break because Lazard commented on his unusual behavior. After a day of rest, one where he made himself scarce, he set out again for two more missions. It was nearly two weeks before he saw his friends again, and he suspected that Lazard had told them exactly when to expect him. He had barely managed to step out of the shower before he heard Genesis’s distinctive knock on his door and the low rumble of Sephiroth’s voice.

Angeal wanted to ignore it. He was exhausted. It would be easy enough to go back into the bathroom and pretend he had not heard them. Of course, Genesis would just let himself and Sephiroth in to wait for Angeal to finish. He decided it would be less painful to simply get it over with.

Rubbing the towel through his damp hair, Angeal opened the front door and admitted his friends, "Hey guys.”

Genesis began without preamble, his eyes skimming Angeal for signs of injury, “You’ve been avoiding us.”

Angeal looked away, hoping that he was not blushing. He let the towel hide his expression as he said, “I just figured you two could use some time alone together.”

Sephiroth and Genesis were looking at each other. Without looking, he knew that Sephiroth had one elegant silver eyebrow arched. Genesis was already crossing his arms, turning to look at Angeal again in that way that always made Angeal feel like he were the younger of the two of them, “Oh?”

“Your spar attracted attention. I was coming in to break it up and realized you weren’t… uh… fighting.” His face flooded with heat as he remembered that day, “So I left you to it.”

There was an awkward pause before Sephiroth sighed, “I told you there was someone there.”

Genesis snorted, “Yes, yes. You’re brilliant and I had more pressing things on my mind than someone sneaking a peek at us.”

“You would enjoy being watched…”

Angeal felt that strange, cold loneliness settle in his stomach again. Their bickering was no different than it might have been before, but in his mind it no longer sounded like two friends annoyed with one another. Instead the words had a flirtatious edge. Angeal let the towel drop around his shoulders and shoved his hands into his pockets, “I’m happy for you.”

“Really?” Genesis asked, drawing out the word knowingly. Angeal just nodded, his throat too tight for words. He knew it was pointless anyway. Genesis knew he was lying and would have no issue with calling him on it.

To his surprise, it was Sephiroth who spoke next, “Angeal, we’ve come here to talk to you about all of that.”

Angeal gave a wry chuckle, “Right. Let’s get it over with then. May as well come in and get comfortable. You guys want anything to drink?”

They both declined, moving toward the living room while he vanished into the kitchen. He grabbed two hard ciders from the refrigerator and took his time popping the caps so he could compose himself. There was never enough alcohol in one to do anything for him, but he preferred the tangy apple taste to the bitterness of most liquor or beer in his mouth. Angeal drained one dry and then took the second with him into the living room.

Genesis and Sephiroth had settled themselves on the couch to wait for him. They were careful not to touch, but they may as well have been. Angeal did his best to ignore it, taking a seat on the empty loveseat and waiting to see what his friends had to say.

“We’ve discussed it-” Sephiroth started, his words stiff.

“At length.” Genesis interrupted him with a leer in Angeal’s direction.

Angeal glanced up to see Sephiroth shoot Genesis a disapproving glare, “…and we agree that our relationship would not be complete without you in it.”

For a moment, Angeal could only stare. He had imagined reuniting with his friends after he finished his pity party. Not one of the scenarios he came up with were like this, “What?”

“Once our own feelings were out in the open, Genesis and I agreed that there was one issue that would keep us from being happy together.” Sephiroth gave him a small smile, “We both harbor feelings for you as well.”

Genesis rolled his eyes, “Which you would have known weeks ago if you had not vanished off the face of the planet. Really, Angeal, how dramatic of you.”

“And that’s coming from him.” Sephiroth murmured, dodging Genesis’s elbow with ease.

Angeal could not help the laugh that escaped him. He took a long pull from his bottle of cider as he fought to steady himself, missing the uncertain look that passed between his two friends.

“The solution is ridiculously simple, of course.” Genesis said, ignoring Angeal’s odd behavior, “If we’re all in agreement, there’s no reason we why we couldn’t have a happy, commited relationship that included all three of us.”

Sephiroth leaned across the space between himself and Angeal, to untangle the bottle from his fingers and set it aside. He took Angeal’s hand in his own, letting his thumb smooth over the skin of Angeal’s knuckles, “All that remains is determining your feelings on the matter.”

“Just… like that. We’d be together?” Angeal asked, trying to wrap his tired brain around it, “We’d all be, what, boyfriends?”

Genesis wrinkled his nose, “It sounds so mundane when you say it like that… but yes.”

“Unless you would prefer our friendship alone.” Sephiroth replied. He moved from his seat to crouch in front of Angeal, keeping a firm hold on his hand, “Your behavior suggests otherwise, but if you are not interested-”

“I hadn’t ever really considered it until I saw you both together. It just seemed selfish to bring it up. If I had missed my chance, it was my own fault.” Angeal lifted his free hand to Sephiroth’s cheek, relief and affection warming him, “How could I not love you?”

He had not seen Genesis move, but when the man put a hand on his shoulder, Angeal released Sephiroth’s cheek and covered it with his own, “I think I’ve always loved you.”

Genesis’s eyes crinkled with affection as he lifted Angeal’s hand to his lips, “There. See what happens when you talk to people? You’ve run yourself ragged doing all those missions when a ten minute conversation would have cleared this up weeks ago.”

“Sorry.” Angeal murmured, a guilty flush on his cheeks, “I didn’t know what to do with myself, so I chose some mindless hunting and gathering.”

“Yes, well, I suppose we’ll have to spend the evening taking care of you.” Genesis said, fixing him with a teasing glare, “You’ve lost weight and you look like you’re about to topple over.”

With one last squeeze of his fingers, Sephiroth stood, “I will cook something up for dinner.”

Angeal watched him go before turning back to Genesis, “So… how do we start?”

“Sephiroth and I have managed to fumble through it.” Genesis replied, drawing Angeal to his feet, “For now, you will come over to the couch, where there is more room, and let me rub the tension out of your shoulders. Honestly, it’s been surprisingly similar to how things have always been, only now the truth is being told. _There is no hate, only joy; For you are beloved_ -”

With a chuckle, Angeal tilted Genesis’s chin up and silenced him with a kiss. He could feel Genesis’s lips turn up in a smile, even as the shorter man wound his fingers into Angeal’s shirt. Angeal pulled away and let his nose rub against Genesis’s for a moment, “I think I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“I will tell you the same as I told the brute in the kitchen.” Genesis said, shoving Angeal toward the longer couch, “If you are going to reward me with kisses, that will make me want to quote Loveless more often, not less.”

Angeal thought that the moment should feel more significant, but somehow everything seemed ordinary. Angeal could think of a dozen other time when Genesis’s fingers had worked the tight muscles of his neck and shoulders. Maybe his fingers strayed a little further than strictly necessary now, and sometimes the movements were more caressing than efficient. It still seemed perfectly natural.

And if Sephiroth pressed more tightly against his side than he needed to for all of them to fit onto the couch, Angeal would not complain. He even teasingly stole a bite or two off of Sephiroth’s plate as they ate in front of the television. He enjoyed kissing away the silver-haired man’s exaggerated scowl more than he should.

Of course, Angeal knew that it could not be as easy as Genesis said it was. There would be disagreements, probably more than there would be if there were only two of them, and unforeseen complications. Those thoughts were easily pushed aside as his two new boyfriends bullied him into bed and tucked him in, leaving him to catch up on much needed sleep. They murmured promises to talk things through more thoroughly once he was well rested, even as they kissed him goodnight. He fell asleep feeling a contentment that was new and wonderful all at once. It was a feeling he could definitely get used to.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Requited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503336) by [AsreonInfusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion)




End file.
